A To Enchant A King Outtake: The Jaunty Crown
by handiangel
Summary: For Sue's birthday. Where Tudorward wears a jaunty crown... and not much else.


**A/N: So I haven't updated TEAK/Tudorward for a while, I know. I've been searching for some inspiration, and also organising a certain someone's birthday post on SYTYCW ;).**

**For said birthday post, I wrote, with copious help from Lady Tater, this little outtake set, I suppose, in the near-ish future. Basically it's a Tudorward lemon. It is also my very first lemon I've ever written, so... be nice :) and enjoy!**

* * *

Isabella ran down the hallway until she spotted a alcove and darted into it. She stood, breathing hard, listening for the answering footsteps. Without warning, Edward appeared right beside her, causing her to shriek in surprise. He clapped a hand over her mouth, grinning. She licked his palm in retaliation.

Edward removed his hand and scowled at her playfully, causing her to smirk up at him. He pulled himself flush against her, pushing her into the corner of the alcove, his gaze firmly on her lips. Her tongue flicked out, wetting them and Edward's eyes followed its movement with rapt attention. His hand trailed up her bodice, ghosting the edge of her breast before settling around her neck and pulling her mouth to his. He kissed her deeply, and Isabella held on to his doublet tightly to steady herself.

His other hand roved over her bodice, as if searching for a way in. Edward pulled back looking down at her dress in frustration.

"These confounded dresses! I really am starting to-" He paused because Isabella had started giggling at his frustration.

He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her, still laughing, through the hallways to his chambers. As they walked though to his bedchamber, he hurriedly dismissed the servants who were cleaning. He slammed the door shut and turned towards Isabella.

Isabella had stopped laughing and was staring coyly at Edward through her long lashes. He crossed the space between them and kissed her hard, before pushing her back slightly. Her gown was draped haphazardly on the chair by the door already. He fumbled briefly with the ties of her corset, before he pulled them quickly, loosening them. She lifted her arms, allowing Edward to pull the corset off her. She put her hands behind her, untying her skirt so that he could pull it away and toss it across the room. She now stood in her chemise and petticoat.

She ran her eyes down Edward, from head to toe.

"Someone is far too dressed for my liking," she purred teasingly, beginning to unfasten the many buttons on his doublet while he shrugged out of his fur-lined coat. She pushed the doublet off of his shoulders and then started untying his hose. Isabella's hand brushed over Edward's codpiece, which was strained from his arousal. She glanced up at Edward's face, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. He pulled her hands away, and pushed her towards the bed. As she climbed on to the bed, Edward kicked off his hose leaving him in only his undershirt. He followed her up.

Isabella was reclined against the pillows and Edward crawled towards her like a feral cat. He stroked his hands up her legs, bunching the petticoat up around her thighs. He came level with her face, and kissed her softly.

Suddenly Isabella pushed him over, straddling his hips. Edward looked up at her surprised but definitely aroused. She ran her hands down his chest, to his thighs before she allowed her cool fingers to slip beneath his undershirt, causing him to hiss. He leaned forward, allowing her to pull the undershirt off so that her hands could continue to roam over his toned chest, making their way lower.

Isabella paused, inches away from touching him where Edward desperately wanted to be touched. She looked at his face, and cocked her head to the side and said, "Can I just... try something, Edward?"

Edward was beginning to get impatient.

"If you must. Why? What did you-" Before he could finish, Isabella had jumped down from the bed and made her way to a locked cupboard. She took the key from the drawer and opened it, a devious smile on her face. She took out what she wanted and clambered back onto the bed.

"Wear this?" She asked, handing him the item. He raised an eyebrow, incredulity colouring his face. "You want me to wear... a crown?"

Isabella blushed scarlet, fiddled with the hem of her chemise, and nodded. His lips twitched, trying to hold in a smile. He placed the crown on his head and then put out his hands as if to say, 'Is this what you wanted?'. Isabella lent forward and repositioned it so that it sat crooked over his hair. He rolled his eyes, smiling at her indulgently.

Edward pulled Isabella forward over his hips, nestling them together but not entering her yet. He pushed the shoulders of her chemise down, leaving it bunched around her waist and sighed in contentment as he palmed her breasts. Isabella rocked forward slightly and Edward slipped inside, groaning with pleasure and relief. Isabella started moving, running her hands up and down his chest, her hair falling like a curtain to the outside world. His hands on her hips gripped tightly as he moved to match her rhythm.

Isabella threw her head back, her hair falling over her shoulders and spilling down over his thighs as Edward's hand snaked between her legs. Their movements became more frantic and Edward's stomach started clenching as he was reaching climax. Isabella's back arched, and she shuddered around him, calling his name and spurring Edward to release into her with a long groan.

They stilled a moment before Isabella fell against him, breathing heavily. She kissed him languorously, untangling herself from Edward and lying next to him, her arm wrapping around his waist. Edward pulled his arm out from between them and folded it around her shoulders, pulling her even closer.

"Hmm, I think I like wearing this crown. It brings out an interesting side to you, my love."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Pure smut, some PWP... and the jaunty crown makes an appearance! Tudorward totally rocks that jaunty crown don't you think?**

**Thanks for reading... **


End file.
